As an image processing technology advances, an image analysis is used for analyzing cells and body tissues. Specifically, a movement analysis is done on images where an object to be observed such as cells is captured over time, a feature amount relating to a movement including a moving speed and a moving area can be extracted and visualized (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In the above-described technology, cells and body tissues that can be captured via a microscope etc. are used as an object to be analyzed. For example, it is applicable to a variety of analyses such as a cancer cell chemotaxis, a neuron cell outgrowth and a cardiac muscle cell pulsation.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent 2014-179061